Should I hate you?
by colly night hunter
Summary: chapter 1 well theres sex and swearing- trixie introduces a new worker at the panther to aubrey, and a fight breaks lose between Fala and two new vampires
1. colly lelia, and alki

Chapter 1..  
  
Discloser I don't own most of the characters but the ones I do own are mine. Also as soon as I get three good reviews I will put up the next chapter.  
  
As Aubrey walked into panther he thought that this would be a welcomed surprise for Trixie. Also having Jessica out it gave him time to kill. He looked around at the topless dancers looking for Trixie.  
  
Hey bad puppy!! Yelled a voice. Aubrey turned to see Trixie walking over pulling a slender brunette behind her.  
  
Aubrey, I want you to meet our new girl. She pointed at the brunette. This is Colly Rolet and I want you to be the first one to get a taste of her. Trixie said seductively.  
  
Aubrey was in the mood so he took Trixie's offer and welcomed Colly with a sly grin. But before Colly could say anything Trixie was placing Colly's right hand in Aubrey's pants.  
  
As Trixie laughed, Colly blushed and in a tiny Russian tainted voice said well we better go down stairs quick.  
  
Aubrey could tell she was new at this because every time he smiled at her she blushed. Her outfit was perfect for what he wanted, a blue kimono the slit down both sides at the waist also she had knee high boots that looked like something Fala would wear. She pushed him down into a big black plush chair.  
  
So how do you want it? Colly said as she rubbed her hands up his legs.  
  
Oh.. I want your best little one and I want it fast. Aubrey said these words as she started to kiss him.  
  
She began to give him a lap dance when he got bored and pulled her close to his face when he did he saw her eye flicker from the gorgeous blue she had to a very deep black. So to torment her he shot into her thoughts and said this isn't time for a nice easy game Trixie wants to know how well you work under pressure. When he came out her eyes were red and flaming. She slide down a little and slowly slide her hand under his shirt till she touched his nipple ring. What she did reminded him too mush of Risika she ripped apart both sides for his pants and slide her skirt up……….  
  
Where the fuck is Aubrey? Fala yelled as she paced through los Noches' he'll be here don't worry Jager tried to comfort her with his words but only enraged her more. A few minutes went by when the door open but not showing what Fala wanted to see. Only revealing two vampires she didn't know. As Fala through a fit the two vampires that had come in became aware whom she was bitching about. The female of the two walked over to Fala and said are you looking for Aubrey?  
  
Why yes and who are you?  
  
Why I can't believe you don't remember me Fala? I'm Lelia ring any bells yet?  
  
No fucking why you're not Lelia? Jager said coming up and giving her a hug.  
  
Fala sneered and said well get reunion but where is Aubrey?  
  
Oh don't worry young one he's with my sister Colly at panther.  
  
Lelia calling her young one now enraged Fala. So Fala swung at Lelia only to have her arm caught by the man she was with. He pulled Fala's arm back till he heard it snap. He proudly said sorry luv. We really don't want to fight today we just need to find a young vampire named Dmirtiy. Hopefully you've seen him because then that would help us a bunch. The man let go of her hand and walked to the entrance of the bar and said Lelia lets keep looking before these young fledglings make us too weak.  
  
So who are these mysterious two vampires and why are they looking for that boy and why does Fala hate that girl so much……………. I will soon have the next chapter up so please R&R 


	2. mercey to us all?

Chapter 2..  
  
Disclaimer again I only own Colly, Lelia, Alki, and Dmirtiy.  
  
  
  
Well you have fun with that vampire, Aubrey last night? Lelia asked as she flopped onto Colly's bed.  
  
He was okay for how young he is but yes. Colly replied with a smirk. Where were you and Alki last nigh? Colly asked.  
  
We're out for the only reason we're even here. Lelia complained  
  
Oh yeah Dmirtiy, so have any leads yet? Colly asked randomly as she tugged on her boots.  
  
No. Lelia rolled her eyes and then asked where are you off to?  
  
Out, be back later. Colly yelled as she opened and closed the door.  
  
  
  
Colly willed herself to the entrance of Los Noches' she found the nightclub barely full, mainly vampires and witches. Colly took a seat at one of the bar stools and had a shot glass accompanied by a bottle of an amber liquid placed in front of her. As she drank the second shot of the liquid she read the auras around her. She looked until she found who she was looking for.  
  
Colly approached the vampire and greeted him by filling his glass with whatever she was drinking. He was taller than her and at the moment his hair and eyes matched the color of hers, black.  
  
How'd you find me? He questioned  
  
Remember when about 2 thousand years ago I took your blood, well now I have an open pass to search your thought and I followed then here. Colly said as he sighed. Colly turned to see Aubrey walking towards them with a beautiful girl at his side.  
  
Well Colly Rolet, I'll be damned. Aubrey said as he pushed Colly down into the booth and slide in with the girl following. He then asked so who is your friend? Colly hesitated a little before answering his question but finally she said Aubrey this is Dmitriy, Dmitriy this is Aubrey and she paused not knowing the girls name but the girl introduced herself as Jessica. The four of them had a small conversation until Aubrey went into Colly's mind and began to tell her everything he liked about the night before then he said how about I trade you for Jessica because I really want another one of those nights. Colly hated the way he was trying to get into her pants so she willed herself and Dmitriy to her apartment.  
  
Before stepping in the door she scanned the house for Alki or Lelia neither were home, thankfully. They stepped into the dark house and Dmitriy became the gentle man he was and took her coat and hung it up in the closet. She brought him up the stairs to the kitchen and sat down and asked so what happened to make Alki and Lelia want you so much?  
  
He pulled a neatly wrapped item out of his pocket and laid it on the table. He said pointing to the object. This.  
  
There you are Alki said to Lelia when they were reentering los Noches' for the second time to try to find Dmitriy. Fala now had realized who Lelia was and became the one with many questions.  
  
So I hear your older the me. Is that true? Fala asked  
  
Actually my sister Colly is the older of the two of us but yes I am around 3723 years old. Lelia answered.  
  
Fala became aware that if Alki let her get a punch in that Fala would defiantly lose horribly.  
  
She laughed and asked Alki who they were looking for?  
  
He said well we are looking for the vampire that is carrying a valuable item that would both save the vampire species and make us the prime hunter and the humans will become endangered.  
  
Fala said then why don't you let him have it and have that thing happen.  
  
Because he is going to destroy the item when he gets a chance. Lelia said.  
  
Fala asked well Alki how old are you?  
  
Alki said I am 4015, how old are you Fala?  
  
She blushed and changed the subject.  
  
The next second Jessica appeared in the bar and yelled help help, help me.  
  
Fala turned to see Jessica covered in blood and with four major cuts one across her right eye, another from her shoulder past her left breast then another up her arm and the last one was a slash across her abdomen. She fell to the floor as Aubrey came from his room and found her.  
  
Risika appeared and yelled you aren't as strong as you thought you poor bitch.  
  
Aubrey's eyes widened as he stood from his dead lover. He faced Risika and screamed you fucking bitch. You take my blood so I can't hurt nor kill then you kill my lover what the fuck is with you?  
  
Risika smiled and said because you killed my tiger and it was fun.  
  
Aubrey went and picked up Jessica's body and willed himself home.  
  
Risika walked down the bar only to be grabbed by Alki's strong grip. She sneered and growled let go of me. He said no I think not and yanked her arm back till it went limp. That's when he captured her throat and slammed her down into the bar. He gripped her throat so tight he heard the crunch of her trachea. He said your inhuman and I think you need to pay for killing one of your own kind. She laughed but he did not release his grip. He next pulled her blade from her pants and slit her throat right above his hands then stabbed her in the chest. Lelia handed Alki a lighter and Risika began to scream but it fell on deaf ears. He lit her hair and she quickly burst into flames and desinograted. Alki stood and called to the hole bar if you don't want to end up like that poor soul I suggest you tell us any and everything you know about the vampire named Dmitriy. As he turned around a young vampire girl came over and said I know about the vampire your looking for, would you like to hear?  
  
  
  
Well there is chapter two so hope you like it I will have the next chapter up soon but I have to finish it and get a couple good reviews or I'll just stop typing these books. ^_^ 


End file.
